rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hats
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rec Room avatars can wear one of many hats, which can be changed using the Wardrobe in the Dorm Room. "Starter items" are available to all players; additional hats can be obtained in various ways. If you have a hat that is missing here, please take a picture and add it to the gallery. Starter Items SMPZD lXSkCj4FL7IBeorQ.jpg|Yellow Headband IMtbDgiQskqwhpji4sgehQ.jpg|Gray Headband JlSz5Nuhtk6kUq2oIK aJA.jpg|Red Headband -8SXFULyuEeTH3xqUPk6mg.jpg|White Headband 3fL6WNy63UabaAEnQ8VROA.jpg|Pink Headband HZp5J42CZUKZlOog2eRuiA.jpg|Striped Red Headband JngpHm p0igOCs3kIYk A.jpg|Cyan Headband XCT80h61QUmqm6S5HLwBiw.jpg|Orange Headband XotKtfTOBUK6MLuSPLdqAQ.jpg|Striped Blue Headband CDRujEVo-0ileK5RBuviWw.jpg|Striped Pink Headband Fqw8vfodHE-DtnFu7mKJig.jpg|Blue Headband IlP1h1DdNEG7eUUhpj gOQ.jpg|Striped White Headband SfPeHz7VFUyG U1VNyVWBg.jpg|Cream Headband Br8plxTpo0avgizmw17hww.jpg|Green Headband 8WwxhdkpSEyobCi atg9dg.jpg|Striped Orange Headband XdbKqfkzX0aEesygjmvB9Q.jpg|Black Headband LLkHKa9GaEGL2XqRpU3Mmw.jpg|Orange Baseball Cap Uw9YjxRPS0-nornb31Pnnw.jpg|Gray Baseball Cap ZCc YKmyMU6Axg7e NEQSg.jpg|Yellow Baseball Cap KI9aiULoyk-G3gfRd1XEOQ.jpg|White Baseball Cap 7kQ kH yQ0iuZ9eOyx0oFQ.jpg|Red Baseball Cap 7ds4FL6wW06j4GnQHwopPg.jpg|Blue Baseball Cap GdiR8-tP6k-SKB0FGClrhw.jpg|Cyan Baseball Cap Lv6C2vRRoECN3NaJd3KufA.jpg|Black Baseball Cap Merch Booth Items 1aost0UliEmECKexHVDbTA.jpg|Flower Crown 4 Star -kdOnZcDY0-vc-Lp6jr1VQ.jpg|Sun Hat 4 Star 7f1egB3Ys0OfqXikBOwmQw.jpg|Orange Eyeshade 3 Star DHoZ2LKqO0K0iIl280Uc A.jpg|Astronaut Helmet 5 Star B22 21r-AUKKEa3uQpRnKg.jpg|Red Baseball Helmet 3 Star CxD7kAsNeEmFi0whA3AQ9w.jpg|Green Baseball Helmet 3 Star UNvfDJRqD0KpeNb367LCmQ.jpg|Blue Baseball Helmet 3 Star X1-uh1LLs0W2orALtjaqKg.jpg|Blue Beret 2 Star JyI12u8kGUaQixTvY7jKZg.jpg|Black Cyclist Helmet 3 Star BMX Helmet Yellow.jpg|Yellow Cyclist's Helmet 3 Star 63eBIy4d2EevyKjYaYsqag.jpg|Cyan Cyclist Helmet 3 Star I3IoIi7nEEKGuZrcnhFLhg.jpg|Orange Bow 3 Star Yf-FFFWDz0ejHNdOGsLiOw.jpg|Cat Ear Headband 5 Star Yy0WJyTfZ02UbNq1uuEgdg.jpg|Cloche Hat 2 Star IpjT0SIPUEuFbbJgg2JifQ.jpg|Red Cowboy Hat 5 Star QlV68 aBdkW4lVo4P0uAaw.jpg|Horse Rider Helmet 3 Star 9BVGN1V2NUS7BRYxyksoqw.jpg|Firefighter Helmet 4 Star Z2vohz5LCUKO4v crK66Vw.jpg|Flat Cap 2 Star 4qDNx0J2r0KiCtH7fecQeQ.jpg|White Jet Pilot Helmet 4 Star Red Pilot Helmet.jpg|Black and Red Jet PIlot's Helmet 4 Star Orange Pilot Helmet.jpg|Orange Jet Pilot Helmet 4 Star P51ttzRZE0CTivqui1uFcw.jpg|Blue Jet Pilot Helmet 4 Star Jf3-aYVV3EeLvIIbHSgS8A.jpg|Lavender Field Hockey Helmet 3 Star 2s9lGz-2HUOQ4oVTkCuntg.jpg|Pink Field Hockey Helmet 3 Star ZdWJAxz-wU6ECcf7w9HQnA.jpg|Explorer Hat 4 Star WF4CPCBbq0G9YmZ9BOSz6Q.jpg|White Football Helmet 3 Star DW774O-hw06QHWFWdc5ZQQ.jpg|Black Football Helmet 3 Star FhrjeisLR02jv9kATkXzBg.jpg|Orange Football Helmet 3 Star FqM-jRoMTE-jJKVYb6n66w.jpg|White Flower 4 Star 4dRSTL1DMkqpsQGkyIFzPg.jpg|Red Flower 4 Star EPNAgheVJEakyPj-c-Eosg.jpg|Ice Hockey Helmet 2 Star JuOe0rnLKUCXPcH3dJCPxg.jpg|Green Luchador Mask 4 Star PSRI6dqZ0Uqk6-0-tmKHjA.jpg|White Peacked Cap with Gold Badge 4 Star 7AlC4fmY40KkWQm sjzHFw.jpg|White Peacked Cap 4 Star UXGFZtM1s0OubC7AlKmmYQ.jpg|White Peacked Cap with Blue Visor and Gold Badge 4 Star VJe-hjt1CEOKL1Db7yYOFA.jpg|Black Peacked Cap with Gold Badge 4 Star E viPWaXoUeprXMQtwDYUg.jpg|Violet Bucket Hat 2 Star I4OMZj27CU-tFM1CbWLg5A.jpg|Green Bucket Hat 2 Star CzBVK18ib02isSh79sp6Yw.jpg|Black Bucket Hat 2 Star U82fghxAk2wGHqy8gs4Aw.jpg|Plum Bucket Hat 2 Star BOCiQ6vww0Gj5UM6FY76wA.jpg|Viking Helmet 5 Star LdiPJHqYl02c66WtC7c2JQ.jpg|Top Hat 5 Star Barber Shop Hat.jpg|Brown Barber Shop Hat 4 Star Black Pilot.jpg|Dark Blue Aviator's Cap 4 Star Fedora.jpg|Black Fedora 3 Star Quest Items HuAODAq1JU6xBBNGjhBrAg.jpg|Brown Archer Hat (from Golden Trophy) QNyRke8b-E-f3Yrosqp0VA.jpg|Yellow Archer Hat (from Golden Trophy) J5atPnMTnkCAO6yEuCfPBw.jpg|Red Archer Hat (from Golden Trophy) Lp0OSeVe0UurqMFS3VJUpA.jpg|Green Archer Hat (from Golden Trophy) OJfAYPaO7UuDdiP72VyZyw.jpg|Black Archer Hat (from Golden Trophy) KJ9rYl7dWUSNgZiIzTnChQ.jpg|Blue Knight Helmet (from Golden Trophy) BCPcWoRW0ESui6K6KOoY3Q.jpg|Brown Knight Helmet (from Golden Trophy) COFrtDx-NUKJOD6O8mRmdQ.jpg|Grey Knight Helmet (from Golden Trophy) KVmw-uR2CEiZwwv-Dni tg.jpg|White Knight Helmet (from Golden Trophy) I7gzkU8oEE2QhpuXpmSTkg.jpg|Black Knight Helmet (from Golden Trophy) LP7bufZzG0CBVk4XZv1n9A.jpg|Blue Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) XZBfn4ARaEirTsrR3El6Dw.jpg|Orange Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) A 2DCXwykk6sF4rnSntHNA.jpg|Pink Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) UASRVgRScEKoIbPPaYe7og.jpg|Red Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) CK9DZ MSWkeCW8gULkMT-w.jpg|White Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) 2Y5VELouhEGqZ8ObOZ3yzw.jpg|Black Space Marine Helmet (from Jumbotron) -qA-IXlu80CMI-zs3CzTig.jpg|Blue Witch Hunter Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) Rq86tE4cg0CZbZOQnnRtvQ.jpg|Green Witch Hunter Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) PTPmK0sMzEK6jCeRNorFbQ.jpg|Red Witch Hunter Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) NQJRINi7okGZm1fhfu4zzQ.jpg|White Witch Hunter Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) OSkE Ni3AUWHfLaGsVEp9w.jpg|Black Witch Hunter Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) H9fkBZeeqUO4GKwGlF-L8w.jpg|Blue Wizard Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) GuV-EETfgkyuFQOJOt2ujw.jpg|Green Wizard Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) C7bYYBgp8EOT4pjSRCDdyw.jpg|Red Wizard Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) IS4YM18ktU-PBKJUO1HiTA.jpg|White Wizard Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) HyBdinc vEadPlXbq7gX5g (1).jpg|Black Wizard Hat (from Crimson Cauldron) Special Items 6OvnHEWwB0KoaVRhQ-SDWA.jpg|Laser Tag Headband (from Laser Tag) R6ez7qIQtUq33omBDuC52Q.jpg|Hard Hat (from Paintball: Spillway) 9-ZpVQ39PUGdMqijF49TEw.jpg|Keep Warm Hat (from Weekly Challenges) 8BfXZL7TLkWA3yQIMhDmvw.jpg|Lumberjack Hat (from Paintball: Clear Cut) Shoxic mask.jpg|Saija Mask (from Raw Data Event) Charades Beret Black.jpg|Black Beret (from Charades) Charades Beret Blue.jpg|Blue Beret (from Charades) Charades Beret Red.jpg|Red Beret (from Charades) Disc Golf Hat.jpg|Blue Golf Cap (from Disc Golf: Lake) Disc Golf Lake.jpg|Green Golf Cap (from Disc Golf:: Lake) Paint Ball River Hat.jpg|Beige Fisherman's Cap (from Paintball: River) FarmerHat.png|Farmer Hat (from Paintball: Homestead) Category:Cosmetics